The True Dragon
by The King of Death
Summary: AU 'What is Peace? I never truly understood the concept until it was thrown in my face, Peace is a Lie nothing can be achieved from such a silly childish notion. Their has to be a balance between Peace and Chaos, one cannot live without the other it's a universal fact. It's time the world faced Reality for with my return, the sundering shall follow...'Harem, Godlike Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone TKOD here with a new story, I was working on Rise of the Emperor's next chapter when my laptop decided to be a massive wanker and shut down before I could get it done. So here I am with a new story, it is a challenge from Challenger which is for his Naruto x High School DXD x Fairy Tail challenge.**

**As I've put on my profile I despise Fairy Tail Canon so expect major twists and major AU.**

**This will be Mature for the following: Sexual Content, Heavy Cursing, Blood, Gore, and Slice of Life**

**EDIT: I have changed Natsu's name to Natsumi**

**Now let's get started shall we?**

* * *

**The True Dragon**

**Prologue: The Price for Peace**

This was the end...

He knew it to be true from where he stood upon the blackened soil of what was once a landscape of immense woodland was now just a flattened plain. The wind swirled around the battlefield with its coldness sending a feeling of a thousand needles prickling his skin. The sky rumbled with black thundering clouds rolling in as all those on the battlefield were besieged by the rain. The ground beneath him shook violently as he stared at the monstrosity that threatened everything he stood to protect.

Spiky golden hair billowed in the breeze with a few bangs brushing against his metal plated headband which was scarred and dented due to the war. With tan skin caked with dried blood and dirt stood a man at a height of 5,4. He could be seen standing infront of what was once the nearly formed Juubi now a humanoid being of whom was Uchiha Obito, the Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Juubi. The blonds azure blue eyes bright with life and an unbreakable will gazed back into the the mismatched pair of eyes one being of the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan while the other was the ocular legendary rippled dojutsu called the Rinnegan. He could feel the power coming off this figure was beyond comprehension, and glancing to the side he saw the Edo-Tensei Uchiha Madara who was still facing off against Hashirama Senju, warding off the Kage's attempts to try and help in this battle.

This young man wearing tattered remnants of black and orange clothing was Uzumaki Naruto, the third Kyuubi Jinchuriki, The Hero of Konohagakure no Sato and the Child of Prophecy. And as of right now he was in a bad situation. The Fourth Shinobi World War had begun and the battles that had it brought were some of the most blood stained, death filling battles to ever occur in all of Shinobi History. With the limitless supply Zetsu clones Tobi or as he was now known as Uchiha Obito had at his disposal along with an army of long dead resurrected shinobi of renowned status. The enemies sheer overwhelming force proved to be too powerful even though they eventually were able to seal the reanimated shinobi. Plus with Kabuto defeated the Edo Tensei ended, ending the existence of those that were still connected to the Jutsu unlike Madara Uchiha. However it still proved costly in the end for too many had lost their life's. The amount of shinobi that were taken out were staggering and that was just the ones that could find others were either vaporized or crushed beyond recognition in the attacks that were being thrown in the War that wiped out landscapes and mountains.

But in the end it came down to this with the Juubi being near complete in its resurrection, but in the end Obito absorbed the beast becoming its Jinchuriki. However that had caused Obito's personality, attitude, everything about him being destroyed the moment the Juubi entered his body. Now all that stood before him as a shell of what was once a man now stood a...a...

Monster...

Any signs of Obito were gone with only the similarities was his appearance, and even that was changing minute by minute. The creature stood the same height as Obito, but his upper torso was laid bare with his entire right side covered in what looked to be scales of some sort. His once black/white spiky hair was now completely white while 10 protrusions stuck our of his back. 5 coming out of his shoulders ad 5 out of his hips. There also now an assortment of 10 magatama on his mid-back while a larger one with the rinnegan rippled pattern inside. The only clothing he once had from his combat uniform was the tattered remains of his hakama.

Naruto saw first hand the power of what this thing was capable of not only did it break from Senju Hashirama's **Senpō: Myōjinmon **it also ripped through the first four Hokage's **Shisekiyōjin **as if it were paper. Then he had to watch in shock as the thing literally tore through the First and Second Edo-Tensei Hokage's with ease. Before they could even regenerate the thing destroyed them with a point black **Bijūdama** built up at the point of his index finger. The explosion rocked the very foundations of the landscape, and caused the land to to rumble from a series of multiple earthquakes.

The absolute destruction had shaken him, but as he stood there standing between the thing and the entire Shinobi Alliance his fists clenched as he remembered Killer Bees death at hands of Madara who tore out Gyuki and placed the bijuu into the demonic statue prior to the Juubi's resurrection. Then he looked down at the kunai given to him by his father who had in a last ditch effort sacrificed his life to save his from the monstrosity that was once Obito.

His father had pushed him and Sasuke out of the way before another Bijūdama was unleashed where they once were, and it was in that moment he saw his father Namikaze Minato die with a smile of his face speaking his last few words to him as he vanished in the blast.

''You can do it Naruto, I know you will be the one to break the Cycle...after all you are my and your mothers son!''

Droplets of salty tears fell from his eyes splashing against the kunai in hand the very same his father was renowned for in the Third Shinobi War. Wiping his tear's he looked behind him to see the state of the alliance, and what he saw made their situation all the worse from how heavily wounded they all were. His eyes then fell on his friends in Konoha and they weren't any better. Then he finally looked ay his two old teammates Haruno Sakura and his best friend and rival Uchiha Sasuke.

The two were shaken which was quite clear after seeing such a display of power even Sasuke despite his tough front was had a bit of nervousness in his eyes at seeing this thing tear through shinobi well renowned as some if not the strongest shinobi in all of history. They too were in no condition to fight for any further would prove fatal for them.

Giving a sigh the blond looked down at his stomach, and felt the surge of Kurama's chakra within him recover if ever slightly. Then his eyes rested back on the being who remained stone still just looking right at him with blank mismatched eyes. Then his gaze rested on Madara who was speaking with Hashirama over something the blonde didn't care for.

He, along with Obito orchestrated everything up to this point manipulated every historical moment to aid their cause. Among them all was the Kyuubi attack on Konoha which resulted in not only the deaths of hundreds, but also his parents. These two robbed him of that experience, but because of them so many had been lost in this war. He knew many would die because War was War and people died in it no matter whom wished it not to happen.

But this war killed one of his closest friends, Hyuga Neji a man he made a promise to end the Hyuga Clans way when he became Hokage all those years ago. His death along with so many others such as Jiraiya, his mother, and father to name a few had made him reach a breaking point. With the recent incident of this evolution of the Juubi and Obito he knew he couldn't hold anything back.

'I didn't want to use this, but it looks like I've got no other choice...' his grim thoughts reached within the depths of his mind alerting Kurama of his intentions. This caused the Bijuu's eyes to widen in recognition at what his container was going to do.

**'Naruto, are you truly going to use that?!'**

The blond gave a small sigh before steeling his resolve, his blue eyes hardened to a cold degree as he responded in kind to the bijuu. 'I have no other choice Kurama the more this goes on the more people will die. I cannot allow that, I can't let everyone die and I am willing to do everything I have to make sure they stay safe!'

Kurama went silent with his already high respect for Naruto growing, but still he worried for the kit what the blond intended to do was something that even frightened him when he first saw it. Finally he grinned revealed a maw of razor sharp teeth as he readied his power.

**'Kit, You are the most insane little human I have ever come across, but I gotta say you have endured what most others could not. You have earned both my respect, and friendship and if you intend to do what I think you are then I'll back you up either way!'**

Truly touched by Kurama's words Naruto let a small smile cross his face not a fake, sad or even a happy one, but a rare smile of content. For years he and Kurama had always opposed one another during times of peace, and it was only ironic they would finally become friends in a war that would decide the fate of the Shinobi world. Placing his empty hand on his stomach the blond gave a small chuckle before he looked up to his two enemies.

''Sasuke, Sakura-chan...'' he spoke amongst the barren wasteland getting the two's attention. Without looking their way he spoke as he readied himself against the two beings.

''I want you two to leave this area, have everyone evacuate the battlefield to at least a 3 mile distance.'' he said causing Sakura's eyes to widen while Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the blond. Instantly he knew something was up from the way Naruto was speaking his voice wasn't as exuberant as it was usually, and it worried him a bit when the blond refused to look their way.

''N-naruto...what are you talking about!? Do you really expect us to leave you here against these two?! Alone?! Did you not see what that thing did to the other Kages?!'' Sakura shouted, but her worry was justified. This was basically running head on into death, and she absolutely refused to let Naruto do such a stupid thing. However Sasuke just kept his gaze on Naruto's back for the longest of time.

''Naruto, what is it your planning to do?'' he asked, but he wished he hadn't asked as Naruto just turned his head to look him at him solely. It was through that gaze that Sasuke understood, his coal black eyes widened at the sheer determination in his best friends eyes gave off. The blonds whiskered face stretched into his ever famous grin as his eyes squinted shut.

''I plan to end this once and for all...''

That was all he said before walking forward seeing this Sakura went to stop him, but a firm grip on her shoulder from Sasuke's hand held her back. Startled the pinkette spun to look Sasuke in the eye.

''Sasuke-kun, let go of me! That idiot is going to do something stupid!'' she shouted by the Uchiha held her firm. His eyes narrowed on Naruto's back as he tried to come to terms with what Naruto was going to do. From that simple gaze he knew that the blond intended to do something incredible, but also deadly enough to warn him and Sakura to have all forces pull back, but what in the world could his old friend be hiding that could stop all of this.

What did the blond have up his sleeve to actually end this?

''Sakura go, Naruto knows what he is doing, and as his friends we have to trust him...'' he said causing Sakura to look at him in surprise. Not only was Sasuke agreeing with whatever Naruto was going to do, but it was his words that shook her. Out of everyone Sasuke was the one believing Naruto was going to do what he intended to do something she shamefully didn't believe Naruto could do.

''But Sasuke-kun...if he goes in there alone...he's going to...'' she trailed on afraid to say it, but the Uchiha knew all too well.

''I know, but it is his choice and as his friends we must respect that now go, and warn the others I'll be right behind you...'' knowing she couldn't argue with the Uchiha she turned to look at Naruto's back.

''Naruto you better come out of this alive...'' she muttered for only the three teammates and friends to hear before she ran back leaving the Uzumaki and Uchiha alone. Staring at the blond Sasuke spoke once Sakura was out of earshot.

''You won't be coming back will you?'' he asked causing the blond to nod keep his attention on the two enemies.

''Yeah, and Sakura is probably gonna be really angry with me, but there really isn't any other way which is why I want you to know Sasuke before I do this.'' he said causing Sasuke to nod out of respect for the blond he would listen to his words, and relish what moments he had to see his oldest friend, and his brother in all, but blood.

''Yes?''

Naruto looked his way with a gaze that spoke volumes, they were the eyes of a man that was willing to do everything for those he cared for, and deep down Sasuke was shaken by the resolve in his rivals blue eyes.

''I know we have had our ups and downs Sasuke, we fought to the death once before, we have been bitter rivals since we were children. But out of everyone you are the one person I can feel can understand why I am doing this. The Cycle of Hatred must be broken, and for that to happen sacrifices must be made. I know that now, my father knew this, my sensei Jiraiya knew this, the old man Hokage knew this. Which is why I want you to know this before I go.'' keeping his eyes locked on the two enemies he gripped the Hiraishin kunai in hand and continued to speak.

''I am going to entrust everything to you for when I am gone I need someone to help repair and heal this world. To establish true peace that is all I wish, and if I should die to make that come true then I am willing to do so, but I need your help. Promise me Sasuke, that you will help lead this world into true peace.'' he sad causing Sasuke to visibly shake from the shock at what Naruto was saying. To entrust him, an international criminal in the eyes of the world with the goal of bringing peace to the lands. Sasuke had never felt so honored until now even knowing of his status, and all that he had done Naruto still trusted him to do something so many others have strived to do.

Sasuke's eyes grew glossy, but he turned his back on Naruto and closing his eyes he gave a small nod swearing on his soul to accomplish his best friends last request.

''You got it, but give him hell Naruto...'' he said before vanishing in a plume of smoke and leafs. Naruto just grinned as he stared the two enemies down. Tightening his grip on the kunai he looked past the thing that was once Obito, and into the impassive eyes of Uchiha Madara.

''Yosh! You can bet on it, ttebayo!''

_'Kurama let's do this!'_

Kurama's eyes snapped open before releasing his power throughout Naruto's body.

**'Let's do it then, Naruto!'**

Madara rose an eyebrow from the interaction between the three children and he moved his gaze to what was his pawn now was the Jinchuriki of the Juubi itself. He was curious as to why it hadn't tried to attack the blond yet, but deciding to wait out what would happen he decided to stay on the sidelines until either of the two made a move. However when the blond Uzumaki walked forth with his first then second teammate leaving his suspicion grew as to what the blond was planning.

Then his eyebrows rose higher when the blonds body exploded in a pillar of gold fire.

Upon entering his tailed beast mode Naruto opened his now scarlet slit eyes feeling Kurama's power surge forth into his own fusing and intertwining the Uzumaki willed the power to reach its maximum. Soon the shroud came forth from the gold flickering flames engulfing his body until it split open through the middle becoming a full length haori. Staring down the two foes he gripped the kunai in hand before crouching.

**''Now, let's end this!''**

That was all the warning Madara got before the blond appeared between him and the Juubi Jinchuriki before two chakra arm shot out of the blond grabbing of them before yanking the two towards him. Then as he was within inches from colliding with the blond two more chakra arms sprouted out of the blonds back before they formed two giant swirling shuriken spheres.

**''Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!''**

**With the Alliance**

''Sakura, are you insane?! You actually expect us to leave Naruto out there by himself against that monster?!'' Kiba exclaimed with his faithful hound Akamaru barking in agreement. The whole of what was left of the Rookie 11 stood infront of Sakura all trying to grasp some form of understanding of what Sakura had just told them.

''I'm serious Kiba, it's his choice, and he won't be swayed from it no matter how much I didn't want him to.'' she said mostly to herself, but they heard her clearly enough.

''Still it is illogical to leave him there alone against that man even if it his choice, what does he hope to do against that man?'' Shino said after witnessing the power both of Naruto's enemies wielded he was afraid for the blonds safety with fighting the two alone. It was just illogical to him, and simply absurd for Naruto to do this since it meant only one thing if he faced those two monsters alone...

Death...

However before they could speak further Sasuke appeared causing many of them to tense up, but the Uchiha ignored this in favor of aiding Sakura in having them retreat.

''She speaks the truth, Naruto told us this himself to have everyone retreat from the area, and I for one intend to follow his word instead of standing here not believing in him.'' his cold words cut clear and through most of them, but Shikimaru narrowed his eyes from Sasuke before looking to where Naruto was facing off against the Juubi Jinchuriki.

''Sasuke is he going to...'' he only received a nod to confirm his suspicions, and it was that moment Shikimaru scowled as an explosion rocked the area as two giant spheres of blue and white chakra swirling with the wind element expanded destroying much of the landscape.

''Naruto...you idiot!''

''We have to retreat, now!'' Coming to understand, Shikimaru nodded before issuing the order to fall back a safe distance.

**With Naruto**

''Guh!'' Naruto grunted as he slammed into the ground mercilessly, held down by Obito's hand. The grip around his throat was suffocating, but the blond just glared fiercely into the eyes of Obito. The small spat he had with the Uchiha was devastating, but in the end proved futile against the godlike power Obito held now.

''So is that the extent of your power? Your drive for peace? Was it worth sacrificing yourself like this only to see your actions prove fruitless?'' Obito chastised the Uzumaki seeing his actions to be worthless in the end. What did the blond expect. To overcome him? The power of the Ancestor of all Shinobi and the power of the Juubi? Utter nonsense...

Naruto just glared at Obito some more...before a grin made its way over his face.

''Just this...'' Before Obito could comprehend what the blond was doing a small poof sounded making him look to see where a couple of rocks had been disappeared. Because of that slight distraction Obito missed the way a rectangular iris made its ay over his slitted iris's. The blond easily grabbed hold of Obito's arm and broke it sideways getting a small grunt from the man. Only when he turned to look at the blond he only saw an incoming fist meet him.

The resounding boom from Naruto's fist sounded as Obito was sent hurling back into the ground. But the Uchiha didn't have time to react as the blonde appeared above him in a yellow flash. His feet slammed on Obito's legs crushing the kneecaps before Naruto slapped his hand onto Obito's abdomen.

''What are you doing, Uzumaki?!'' Obito spat in shock over being actually hurt from the blonds attacks not knowing Naruto's infused state with Kurama's chakra and Sage chakra empowered him with the ability to hurt him. The blonde just narrowed his eyes on Obito as he rose a single hand up before he impaled his hand into his own abdomen.

''Ending this!'' blood began to pour from Naruto's self-inflicted wound, but the blonde didn't stop there as he quickly crushed Obito's arms before raising both his hands together.

''Today, you and Madara will die and this war will end!'' then in blinding speed of practiced ease Naruto started doing a couple hand-seals Obito didn't recognize. But Madara and Hashirama did recognize those seals and Madara grew furious at this before quickly dashing toward the blond.

''Don't you dare, Uzumaki brat!''

Naruto ignored the legendary Uchiha's words as he finished the final seal before clapping his hands together and he grinned. Even as the thought of his inevitable death made its way through his body, even as blood began to trickle from his mouth the blonde's azure blue eyes glowed in unbreakable determination.

_''Shiki Fujin!''_

Then it happened, Madara was quickly halted as a feeling of pure death washed over him and all those on the battlefield. The sky turned black as every single shinobi was frozen in place as an ethereal figure made itself known behind the blond Uzumaki. Hashirama who watched, could only look on his nostalgia as it looked upon the form of the almighty Shinigami.

Shiki Fujin, a seal created by the Uzumaki Clan and a technique his wife Mito had passed down onto him. It was an incredibly powerful Fuinjutsu/Summoning Technique that defied all logic of Shinobi and brought froth a God to the mortal realm. It was a last resort technique because to use this technique the user's life would need to be paid in exchange!

For the Alliance they could only see a ethereal image of a floating figure behind Uzumaki Naruto with 4 white flames floating above the white robed figure. The immense presence of death was soul clenching and made a dread of fear go down the spines of everyone. Not even Madara was excluded from this as the God of death's eyes looked around itself. It's eyes catching annoyance of those that had barely escaped his grasp such as Madara, Orochimaru and looking ahead of him the Uchiha boy, Obito.

''So you're the Shinigami bit more funny looking then I first thought...'' a voice rose the God's curiosity and it looked at its summoner. Only for the deities eyes to widen a bit when it recognized the boy, it was him! The Child of Prophecy! It should have felt a bit irked that the boy had called him funny looking, but didn't want to waste another second of its time.

_''Why have you summoned me here, mortal?''_ Naruto just pointed at Obito and spoke.

''I have summoned you here, to Seal the Juubi inside me and in exchange I give you my life. The life of your Child of Prophecy and the Juubi should make a fair exchange, don't you think you greedy bastard?'' the blond snarked not afraid that he was insulting a God. Maybe it was the blood loss that was making him delirious, but he could have sworn he saw the Shinigami scowl at him...before it gave a sadistic smirk.

_''Hm...it would be a good exchange yes, but you see boy you're role as of now is very far from over.''_ his azure blues eyes snapped open in shock at this as the shinigami continued. _''I can't kill you, but I cannot let you live as you have summoned me here to the mortal plain. So I will be twisting the law on this one and only summoning.''_ Naruto didn't have time to question as the Shinigami ruthlessly impaled its spiritual hand through his abdomen opening his own seal before made itself into Obito's body.

Naruto felt immensely weak, as if all his energy was being drained too fast to be recovered and as the Shinigami's figure loomed over him he could feel the darkness eat away at the corner of his vision. The deities words boomed echoing within his mind and seared into his brain forevermore.

_''Your role is far from done, though you've completed the initial Prophecy you still have much to do, so much more too learn. You have inherited the Will of your Ancestor, and now...shall inherit the Power of your Progenitor.''_

**Timeskip-Unknown Location**

A pair of eyes drifted open, a smoldering shade of gold which radiated power that was unfathomable and beyond understanding. There was no iris only pure celestial gold, the holder of these eyes let out a growl as maw formed into a scowl. Smoke billowed out from his nostrils as the cavern around around him let out an echo of his small action.

_'Another accursed memory...'_

Then the entity felt a rumbling with his cavern, its golden eyes narrowed as an all too familiar heat source made its way to him. This scent was something he had grown used to in his lifespan, the presence of this second entity brought a small frown to the first entities maw. It's eyes scanned the creature that made its way toward him as the flames around him lit up its appearance then one would see it.

For it was a dragon, a gigantic creature with dark, red scales. The dragon's lower body, specifically his underbelly, the inner portions of his tail and legs were beige in color. The dragon had a few noticeable scars on his neck and belly with the largest one, being a big 'X' on the center of its body. The dragon had black spikes running down to the back of its tail, and had a triangular head with horns. It's round eyes glowed yellow with power mortals couldn't comprehend. It's maw cracked open revealing a maw of razor sharp canine teeth as smoke billowed out from its body. A sharp horn spiked upwards on the dragons nose and in addition it's four hind legs rippled with muscle and dark red scales crushed the earth beneath it with ease.

The first entity frowned at the dragon's appearance and spoke his voice booming and any lesser of a creature would have fled from the sound of his voice.

**''Igneel? What have you come here for? Shouldn't you be going along with your other brethren for that _Dragon Festival_ of yours?''** Their was a hint of sarcasm in the entities voice, but the dragon, Igneel was unaffected by it as it walked up to the entity. The great dragon, renowned for its reputation all over the Dragon Realm looked upon the entity, his yellow eyes taking in the view of his old friend before bowing his head.

The entity felt shock surge within him as Igneel, The Dragon Flame King bowed his head and lowered himself at his feet.

**''It is true, I must be off, the Call must be answered and I cannot ignore it no matter how much I wish too. However I am bending the rule for this single moment to ask of you, to beg of you. Here I lay, my pride, my honor and my status as a Dragon King. I ask of you my old friend, please in my steed can you watch over my child?''**

Igneel at that moment, when those words left his mouth knew he was edging dangerously close to deadly territory, but he had nowhere else to turn to. He had no friends that weren't all killed long ago and he could only trust this entity to ensure the safety of his child. And properly raise his little fledgling to a suitable person in the world. He couldn't stand nor could he bare the thought of his child becoming corrupted by the idealistic views of humanity that had so long ago betrayed his species.

It was why this entity was the perfect choice, he shared a similar case to his child, but had gone through it all, been through the carnage, the bloodshed, the war, death, blood, and chaos. He knew humans the best and could tell even if they held good intentions were to be watched cause those with good intentions have always paved a way with hell with those very same intentions. Faith in Humanity didn't exist in this being and Igneel didn't expect their to be a shred left, but he held some trust that his old friend would help him in his time of need.

The golden gaze just stared at Igneel, narrowing down on the dragon studying him, trying to pick up the slightest hint that this was a joke. However once it picked up nothing not a hint of deceit the being let out a threatening growl that shook the very caverns that could fit the two beings.

**''Igneel, you do know what you are asking of me, yes? You are asking me, though pleading as it is, to cancel my self-imposed exile. Just to watch over your little squirt? Have you gone senile in your old age?''** Igneel ignored that jab for this was too serious for him to ignore any longer. Any further prolonging this was gone and getting it done now was priority.

**''I know what I ask of you is incredible heavy, with your views on Earthland I know you would loathe to be in the mortal world. But I am asking you as an old friend, to please watch over my child. Think of it as a favor from me, a debt I may never be able to repay, but please you have too understand. I cannot leave the child alone in the world without a guardian to raise her correctly. I fear if left alone the idealistic ways of humanity will poison the child and turn her into just like those humans of the ancient times.''**

Igneel flinched when a wave power passed over him nearly crushing his body to the floor and threatening to obliterate his whole existence on the spot. However he stood his ground as the entity let out a deep growl as painful memories made their way into the entities mind.

**''I see you truly do care for this child, and it's a her? A daughter then, interesting thought you would have a son instead. But Igneel, you do know that if I reveal myself to the world again. Not even the Gods will be able to stop the inevitable sundering that will come to pass, right?'' **the entity saw Igneel bow his head even lower making him grunt in content knowing the consequences of this action.

**''I know, but this child...she is my daughter and I would give up my status and forsake my brethren to raise her. But I would be killed which is why I need you to be there in my steed. She is...very similar to how you were when I found you.''** he added making the entity stop and stare and Igneel before a chuckle escaped the creature.

**''Ah I see then so the child has had an effect on you old man? Well if you are understanding of the consequences then...I shall accept Igneel, The Flame Dragon King, but know this...you are now in my debt. Now be gone I am sure your other brethren will be wondering what is taking you so long.''** the entity spoke making Igneel nod his head. The dragon raised his eyes and stared his friend with gratefulness and respect shimmering in his golden orbs.

**''Thank you, Thank you for accepting, please protect her and raise her. She has incredible potential and I do not want it to be squandered by the humans. I can think of no better teacher then yourself. But please take this she won't trust you unless she has something to prove you know me, and I thank you again, Red.''** Igneel said before he picked off a single scale and left it infront of him. Then a nonchalant air passed Igneel as 'Red' gave a small chuckle. **''Igneel I haven't gone by that name is ages, but you are welcome old friend now be on your way.''**

The great dragon nodded before standing up before turning around and began to leave whilst 'red' watched his old friend leave. All the while it took in the foreign scent on Igneel, guessing it was the child he spoke of and recorded it to memory. Giving a grumbling grunt the creature began to stand, its shadowy form easily tower over Igneel's height by too much of a margin. A steady stream of smoke was released as the giant beast exhaled as a single thought ran through its mind.

_'What a pain...my bones feel stiff and I feel grouchy am I getting old? Gods above I hope not. Now can't exactly go out to the world like this...so'_

**''Oh joy, haven't been in this form for a long time...''** the creature spoke before it began glow a bright gold before it started to shrink down. Further and further it went before the shape became a humanoid one. Light steps could be heard as the humanoid figure made its way out of the cavern along the way it picked up Igneel's scale. With the sun bearing down on the entrance to the overly sized cavern the person briefly winced at the bright sun. It was a male with long spiky gold hair that reached passed neckline, covered his ears while two long bangs framed the sides of his face. His eyes were like two pools of liquid azure with his iris's being slitted. 6 whisker-like marks marred his cheeks though they seemed a bit faded with his tan skin.

The man was pretty tall standing at about 6'0 evenly with a lithe muscular physique built for both speed and power. However there was just one detail about him that was off which was the fact that...

He was stark naked as the day he was born showing a brief few of the multiple scars adorning his body, but once the blonde felt this he sighed in annoyance before snapping his fingers. Soon a bright seal on his right shoulder glowed before it flashed covering the man in the light for a split second.

When revealed it showed the man wearing clothing. His attire consisted of a long sleeved black shirt and black pants that reached his calves. Wrapped around his calves was medical tape while on his feet he wore plain and simple sandals. It was fairly simple, but it worked to cover his modesty.

''Well then, best go find that little squirt...'' with that the man sighed before just vanished without a sound to be heard. There wasn't anything left in his wake no swirl of wind or boom just...nothing.

**Fiore-Grassland Plains**

''I-Igneel w-where did you go...D-daddy! Where did you go!'' a little girl just about 5 year's old wailed in the grasslands near her former home that was the mountain tops. The little girl had spiky neckline length rosy pink hair and and round black eyes. She was a bit fair skinned and seemed worse for wear with only a pair of tattered shorts and shirt on. Around her next was a white scaled pattern scarf that seemed too long for her young age.

This little girl was none other then the foster child of Igneel, Natsumi Dragneel an aspiring first Generation Fire Dragon Slayer.

And she had woken up only to find her father was missing, she had waited for hours and hours and still he had yet to return. She had given it a day and still here was no sign of him anywhere. She was beginning to lose hope and was packing what things she had was gonna go to the nearest town, but she came to realize. She didn't know what to do even if she got there...

''Dad! What do I do?! Where did you go?!….D-did you abandon me...?''

''Soooo...you're the old man's kid'' a familiar scent hit her sensitive nose and she turned to see a tall blonde man with blue slitted eyes looking at her with a raised eyebrow. However her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar dark red scale held in between his fingers.

''Man he never told me you had pink hair maybe its irony or karma playing its part on me. But I digress...'' here the blond man greeted the young girl with a grin as he reached out to her with the dark red scale in hand.

''Yo! Names Naruto, your pops sent me out to find you knowing you may need help...'' the blond chuckled when the girls eyes began to water at the sight of his words and the scale in hand. Shakily she took the scale in hand and feeling the same familiar roughness of that which was her father she looked up at the blond man with red puffy eyes.

''S-so your one of dad's friends?'' she asked making the blonde nod.

''Yeah, now C'mon we can talk more about this later, discussing something like this in the open isn't really a good idea.'' the little girl nodded tenderly holding the scale close to her scarf as she walked alongside the strange blond man. Though as she took the minute to observe him her nose scrunched up when she smelt his scent. It was unfamiliar like the blonde was bathed in iron yet carried a scent of old books her dad made her read.

What kind of man had her father sent to find her?

If only she knew who she was in the presence of...

* * *

**And that's all we have for today I would love to have feedback on this, again it is a challenge from Challenger.**

**As you can see Natsu is a female as allowed by Challenger and I took advantage of it.**

**I'll try and get back to my other story, but with the upcoming release of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag I'll be pretty booked.**

**Constructive Criticism would be most appreciated!**

**Now I'm tired so I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the latest edition of The True Dragon!**

**EDIT: Due to some consideration I have changed Natsu's name to Natsumi in both this chapter and the first and it will stay like this for now on.**

**Now with that said I would like to also thank everyone that's liked and reviewed this story and hopefully you'll enjoy it down the line. This chapter was a bit short, but I felt it covered what I wanted the most.**

**With that, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The True Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Dad's Friend**

''So...you're an old friend of my dad's and he's asked for you to watch over me in his steed?'' Natsumi asked which Naruto just nodded as he inhaled the night air. The two had traveled away from the grassland plains and settled in small clearing in the woods. Naruto knew he had too clear up the brats skepticism about him otherwise he would be bugged to the point of ripping his hair out!

The two sat across from one another with a small campfire in the middle. Little Natsumi had been surprised when the strange blond guy gathered up some wood and with a wave of his hand made the wood catch ablaze! For her it took some effort to use her Fire Dragon Slayer magic and even her father would show some form of spark when making a fire for the both of them. Yet this strange guy didn't show anything!

He just waved his hand and conjured fire!

Naruto noticed her looking at him as if he was some type of mystery to be solved and he rather didn't like that he liked his privacy thank you very much. So he gave a small grunt and addressed Igneel's kid, ''I ain't gonna bite you kid, now do you have anything else to ask me?'' he knew she did I mean who in their right mind wouldn't? Suddenly being met with a man who was acquainted with your father and tasked with watching over said child was one thing. Yet the fledgling didn't know who he was nor what he really was tasked to do specifically.

Natsumi just grumbled a bit at being called a kid before speaking, ''Well you say you and my father are friends, but you aren't a dragon! Plus he's never mentioned your name, Na-Nawuto?'' the blond felt a twitch in his brow when the brat pronounced his name. ''Dad never mentioned you before and besides how exactly will you be doing to help me anyway?'' Naruto just glanced at her before raising his hand. In a small flicking motion of his middle finger a small hole shot through the flames between them before it hit Natsumi.

''Itai!'' Natsumi yelped as she was sent to the ground she began rolling in the dirt as she rubbed furiously at the red mark on her forehead. Only to stop and pull herself up to glare at the blond who didn't seem the least bit effected by her glare. He was too busy nonchalantly digging into his ear with his pinky.

''What the hell was that for?!'' she yelled making Naruto raise an eyebrow before a smirk made its way onto his face.

''Oh? Language young lady! Igneel didn't tell me you were a spitfire as well.'' here he frowned as a thought made its way to his head. ''Come to think of it your father didn't tell me jack shit! Stupid old man!'' he muttered under his breath and before Natsumi could protect her father's honor Naruto vanished before appearing infront of her with a finger pressed firmly on her lips. She was left frozen in place as the blond man's eyes rooted her in place.

''Anyway enough with that, first off, the reason I did that was to correct you on my name, it is pronounced Na_ru_to. Secondly, I don't feel the need to explain myself to a child like you the only thing I was asked to do was to raise you. Your dad asked me to help you and I will, but beyond that little girl is entirely up in the air.'' here he narrowed his eyes and took a sense for her level of power only for his eye to widen.

_'For fucks sake Igneel, if you're gonna raise a kid raise it properly her level of power is down right pitiful!_

''Shut up! I bet you're not that strong! I bet I can even take you down in one hit!'' Natsumi said slapping his hand away. The blond felt his brow perk as the pinkette growled at him, her words and brashful behavior sent a flash to the past to the blond. It was only a split second, but the image of a young spiky blonde haired boy fighting a man with gray gravity defying hair with one eye. The boy's statement echoed within his mind and sent a wave of nostalgia and pain through him.

_'I don't care who you are! I'm gonna clobber you!'_

_'Heh ironic, but okay I'll nip this little problem in bud right now.'_

The blond felt a smirk crawl up on his face and the smirk unnerved Natsumi for reason. ''Oh? You think you can take me down in one stroke? Alright then let's make a deal, if you can take me out in one hit you will never see me again. However if you can't then you will be stuck with me until I see fit that you are capable of holding your own. So how bout it?'' he leaned in his smirk turning downright terrifying. ''Wanna risk it girly?''

Natsumi felt a shiver go down her spine and for a moment she felt a strange sense to not question this guy, but puffed her cheeks and glared back at the blond. There just wasn't no way she would lose, this guy didn't have the scent of a dragon and just wreaked of iron which was odd and books!

She hated books!

''Hah! You got it I'll take you out in one hit! That will show dad I'm strong!'' she said fist pumping the air as Naruto remained silent. Observing the girl with barely concealed amusement and yet cynical glee.

The two stood up and kept a distance from one another, Natsumi taking a stance as she readied her Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Burning embers of magical power began to form as the girls fists lit ablaze as her black eyes began to smolder with raw untamed draconic magical power. Naruto on the other hand stood aloof with an impassive expression, hands in his pockets he didn't show a sign of worry nor any emotion for that matter as the girl powered herself up.

''Here I come you bastard!'' readying her body Natsumi dug her feet into the ground as the blonde just watched her with raised eyebrow. ''Well? I'm waiting.'' he certainly didn't have to wait long as Natsumi kicked off from the ground. Natsumi sped towards him like a raging bullet her right hand curling into a fist as fire engulfed her tiny fist. Her speed was good for her age and the normal mage would have had trouble following her.

Problem was though...her enemy wasn't a normal person...by any stretch of the word

''Karyū no Tekken!'' she pushed forth swinging her fist to sock Naruto in the face and the blonde just stood there watching as her fiery fist came towards him. He glanced toward Natsumi's face her grin of triumphant thinking this would be easy. Oh he was going to enjoy wiping that smirk off her face.

**Bam!**

The two stood stone still Natsumi in the air with her fist connecting with Naruto's face smoke engulfing the area of impact. Naruto's body on the other hand was stone still and hadn't moved an inch, now Natsumi would have noticed this if not for the fact she felt pumped that she had given the blonde a good hit.

That is until she felt pain in her hand...

Lots of _pain!_

''I-Itai!'' she whimpered at her hand what the devil had she hit a steel wall?

_''Ara? Is that all you have little fledgling?''_ before Natsumi could comprehend the pain and allow it to reach her brain she heard that damnable voice! She looked up only to see a sight that made her blood run cold. As the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto in all his glory the flickers of Natsumi's flames hadn't so much as harmed his clothing in the slightest and on his face where Natsumi's fist had hit dead on between his eyes.

There was no injury, no sign of blood or broken cartilage or even a slight tinge!

Absolutely nothing!

Naruto's brow perked at Natsumi's pained expression as she drew her fist back revealing not a single sign of injury. He hummed as the girl cradled her hand and felt a small frown come on his face.

_'Hm good thing I softened my outer exterior otherwise she would have lost that hand...'_

''W-what the hell!?'' the pinkette growled in frustration and pain with a tad bit of a wounded pride. How could she have been hurt by trying to punch someone? Her dad made her training by punching boulders twice of three times her sizes until they shattered. But when she hit Naruto dead on it was like she was trying to punch through pure steel!

Seeing this Naruto sighed before closing the distance between him and the kid which got her attention but as she was about to pull away he gave her a firm glance. ''Stay still you've just sprained your wrist is all nothing major. Give me your hand and I'll take care of it...'' the girl hesitated before ultimately giving him her hand. She was surprised though when she didn't feel any pain of sorts from his grip. If anything she felt only the slight tinge of tenderness and care that which her father would show. Then suddenly she felt a warm feeling hover over her hand and she opened her eyes slightly to see Naruto holding her hand in his left and his right hand which was glowing a mystic green color was hovering over her wounded hand.

Incredibly Natsumi felt the pain begin to go away until she couldn't feel any jolts of pain in her wrist or the numbness in her fingers. Only a warm fuzzy feeling in her hand. She watched in silent awe as the blonde inspected her hand hand before nodding to himself before he met her gaze. ''Your hand is fine now'' Then that insufferable smirk made its way on his face making her awed expression quickly die and being to be replace itself with frustration. ''So what have we learned today girly?''

''Grrr...Not...to question you again..'' she mumbled looking away from the blond trying in vain to hide her embarrassed flush, but the blonds sensitive hearing caught it and nodded. Then his smirk turned downright demonic as he laid his hand on the girls head and made her look at him. Thus the poor girl bore witness to his terrifying grin that would have made full grown men shit themselves.

''Good! Because now you are going to be my _cute little student_ until I deem you strong enough to be on your own, so be prepared for tomorrow. For you will be entering your very own personal hell.''

Now maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her or maybe it was the overwhelming fear Natsumi felt, but she could have sworn Naruto's face resembled a demon for a second. It was also that day that the Daughter of Igneel threw away her pride and...

_Whimpered_...

**2 Months Later**

''So where exactly are we heading to now?'' Natsumi asked her blonde guardian/teacher as the two walked a dirt trail. The girl was in a pair of new clothes which consisted of a pair of black trousers and a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of sandals. It was thanks to Naruto that she was taken out of her tattered clothes, but how he acquired these clothes were strange. They had visited a small town and through it all the blond just bypassed a few groups of people that were dressed in royal clothing.

By the end of their stride the blonde somehow hand a wad of jewels in hand...

That was how she got her clothing and she was thankful as her tattered clothing was basically about to fall apart. But beyond that she was basically cursing the blonde for all he was worth as she was put through what he called training is what she would call torture!

These exercises he put her through were unlike anything Igneel made her do instead of increasing her strength, he made her run laps to increase her endurance and stamina. He said it had something to having to do with not stunting her growth with too much physical exertion or something. But those 'laps' were hellish on their own for she had to run 50 laps around a marked area he would make.

Beyond that he made her do things that made her nearly go to sleep. First, was something called Meditation which he made her do with him as a way to calm her overflowing magical power. She had questioned him as to what use this would have, but all she got was the first steps of controlling her power and making it so she wouldn't be a big ass target with a 'Come here and Hit me!' sign floating above her head.

Another exercise he had her do was at first something she had questioned to be impossible and asked if he was even sane for trying.

She received a big whelp on her head for that...

The exercise as he called it was The Leaf Concentration exercise. It was essentially for her to hold a leaf on her forehead for an extended period of time without holding it in place with your hands. Only using your magical power to direct it onto the leaf as a focal point, this proved difficult for Natsumi due to her energetic and explosive nature. And coupled with her fire affinity she always seemed to incinerate the leaf's faster then they would stick. However Naruto found a really good way to counter this...

Each time she began to burn a leaf Naruto would whack her on the head with a stick which resulted in a great many bruises and whelps and an increase in Natsumi's colorful alphabet.

However like the first, this exercise was sorely based on control her magical power at its core and to increase its control. But mostly from what Naruto said it was to make her learn to focus more and learn to not let her mind get distracted. After a month of getting beaten over the head with a stick she was able to actually keep it steady for a good thirty seconds before it either fell off or burned away.

Then there was the third exercise which she deemed to be the worst of them all not even her father tortured her this badly for this exercise was. To improve her mental strength's mainly in Strategic Combat. Which the only way she could hone this was through a 'game' as Naruto put it. This 'game' was called Shogi and she unfortunately had to face Naruto every time.

Even when the blond explained to her the rules and goal of the game she lost every single time Naruto was ruthless and merciless with her. But he corrected her on the mistakes she made and what she could have done in each turn. What moves she could have made to gain the advantage or even take out one of his own. It was a fairly complex game for her, but with Naruto's continued teaching she felt she was getting the hang of it.

That's basically all the two month's have been for her when she started traveling with Naruto. It's all her training consisted of was running laps, meditating with Naruto in the morning, before lunch and after supper. Doing the leaf Concentration exercise for 3 hours in-between breakfast, lunch and dinner and ending the night with a game of Shogi. Natsumi felt it was incredibly boring but she didn't want to experience the pain of the stick again so she kept quiet.

Although she did notice that her flames seemed to have gotten hotter before she couldn't burn much beyond a tree or two with the Karyū no Tekken. But now she not only was able to shatter a boulder 5 times her size, but was actually able to _melt_ half of it. So maybe these exercises were helping her more then she would admit.

Naruto on the other hand glanced down at the gaki before speaking. ''Well we need to grab a few things for another part of your lessons. Unfortunately I don't have them on me, but I heard there was a small village nearby that has what I need in stock. So we'll be heading there and stay for he night and head back out.'' he said making Natsumi nod.

Glancing at the young fledgling Naruto felt a small headache begin to form. He was beginning to think of many ways of making Igneel repay this debt in many glorified ways that would have the old dragon cursing his name for generations. It wasn't to say he couldn't handle Natsumi because he could he already had her fearing the almighty Stick of Pain. It was just how much the gaki made him remember long forgotten memories that he had since kept suppressed.

It was bloody fucking amazing how this brat reminded him so much of another certain brash naïve idiot.

_'Oh there I go insulting myself again...remember Naruto just don't answer yourself...you're not crazy.'_

Then again who made a 5 year old run 50 laps around a large proportioned area of woodland filled to the brim with all types of predators every day?

_'Ooookay maybe just a little...'_

However as his mind went to her training Naruto had to sigh he was getting too old for this. He could really just write a book about his methods and make millions if he wanted too with the sheer crystal clear way he remembered every training method from his past. It's what he was using on little Natsumi which was helping her immensely due to her natural explosive nature. Since she was basically a ticking time bomb of energy coupled with magical power of the Dragon nature it was best in Naruto's opinion to make her learn self-control.

That is before she accidentally obliterates a town or two...

Running laps helped burn off most of her excessive energy and from there the meditation would kick in letting her rest, but also make her learn to remain calm. To learn to have a level head and keep calm was the center part of what the meditation was for. But it was also used as a means to regulate her chaotic magical power and smooth out the kinks in her coils which would help it flow more easily. Because as of now she had too much magical power that her body couldn't hold and was leaking off her. To fix this he had to make sure she could started learning the first steps in controlling it before stopping that problem down the line.

Then the Leaf Concentration exercise helped with her control since it was nearly non-existent and she only relied on it by enhancing her attacks and never utilizing the element itself. Naruto thanked Kami that even in this time and era that while Chakra was forgotten and been watered down to this 'Magic' as people called it. Humans all carried the coils within their systems which helped Naruto immensely in further aiding in Natsumi's training.

Otherwise he would had to forcibly fix her coils from the mutations the human body has undergone over the many centuries. And that would have been painful if not outright killed her so he was thankful for that at least.

Finally came the one exercise he found the most joy in which was his now hobbies which was playing Shogi. Something he would play with Igneel from time to time being the only other being that actually knew the mechanics to the old game. It was a Strategy board game from his time that was fixated on honing ones analytic and tactical skills. Back then he didn't find much use it in, but over the year's he found some joy in it. He may not be on the same level as his old friend Shikamaru, but he could gladly say he was able to beat Igneel every single time!

But it served its purpose for Natsumi as a child Naruto didn't expect her to begin honing strategies or anything of the sort especially with her hot tempered nature. However it did make her stop and think which was crucial for her future as a Dragon Slayer. To stop and think on a battle plan while either on the battlefield or not could mean the difference between life and death.

Plus he found himself cackling in twisted glee at watching the girl go into a mental breakdown and scream at the board as if it was mocking her intelligence!

Still as he looked at Natsumi he felt a sigh come along the brat reminded him way too much about a past, his past to be specific, to be comfortable. It was like he was dealing with a younger version of himself only with pink hair and black eyes! That was like mixing his old teammates in one go-

_'STOP! Stop right there Naruto Uzumaki, don't even go there!'_ he suppressed a shiver at that fleeting thought before stomping on that little thought out of existence. He had much more pressing and less insane things to deal with.

For instance his and his little protege's stalker...

He sensed it the minute made it's presence's came within his radius whoever it was had to be male from the sweat, and odor this guy gave off. Usually males generated more sweat and odor then a females body did and thus made them more easily distinguishable then females. However this person also had a particular smell of iron which only meant one thing.

This guy smelt of blood...

He'd chosen not to confront the person as of yet simply because he wanted to test out Natsumi's own sensitive nose, but unfortunately it would seem she needed to mature some before she smell something from a longer distance. When she grows older then her draconic attributes would also mature which would prove very useful in her future.

Scratching the back of his head the blonde let out a sigh, _'I'll deal with it later seems the guy chooses to keep a safe distance.'_

Letting his eyes wander off he found his eyes catching in the distance their destination, ''Ah seems we've arrived, well come on brat.'' patting the girl on the back she gave a small grumble but followed him nonetheless. As they began to get closer Natsumi looked up to see a small overhead sign and she was able to read it through squinted eyes.

''Hm Rosemary Village? Strange name...''

The duo made their way into the village not seeing a shadowed figure watching them from the woods until he released a chuckle. Turning his head his eyes met with a purple robed figure who had his head bowed before the man.

''Get the troops ready, the village is ripe for the picking of bountiful slaves. The scouts have reported some influx of tourists so it's the opportune chance to go in now. So get everyone ready!'' he commanded and the robed figure bowed before his superior.

''It will be done, Master.'' and without another word the robed man vanished into the darkness leaving the man behind to overlook the village. Letting wisps of sunlight dawn through the cracks of forestry the sight of a golden knight-themed mask. The man himself was garbed in a suit of golden armor with a black fur cape draped over his shoulders. A purple crest was bared proudly on the back of this cape.

''Soon we will have you little rats, be proud all of you for in the end you all shall serve in the aid to the resurrection of the Great Lord, Zeref...''

* * *

**Thus ends the latest chapter of The True Dragon sorry i it was a bit short, but wanted to build up to the next chapter. :\**

**Also anyone recognize this village? You must if you like a certain female mage that kicks ass and takes names on a daily basis.**

**Anyway I'm exhausted so I'm out constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**With that TKOD is out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all and welcome to the latest edition to The True Dragon!**

**Before we begin after some consideration and seeing as some still felt the need to change names I decided to hell with it. Went back to the first and second chapters and remade Natsu's name to Natsumi as suggested by 'Shiki Ouji sama', So there you go.**

**I also made this longer because of the lack of length in last chapter and my inevitable absence when AC IV: Black Flag is released.**

**Lastly, I just want to thank everyone for their support in this story I'm honestly amazed this has more favorites and alerts then my first story. But it makes me happy to see everyone enjoying this story thus far. **

**With that said, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The True Dragon**

**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm**

Naruto had to admit, in his long time of exile he found the sight of this small village to be a rather welcome sight. Away from the more advanced human cities and kingdoms this type of village is where true beauty lay. All the way out in the country with no criminal activity, where everyone knew each other in their small community. It was basically having a rather large family living together in a small area of their own.

His eyes took in all the townsfolk the people knew how to live off the land from the huntsmen coming back carrying more then a few elk on their shoulders. Many vendors had baskets filled with all types of fruit and vegetables like corn, tomatoes, potatoes, cabbage, carrots, apples, oranges and many more varieties of foods. All the smiling and happy people around him showed just how much these people were used to the peace and without the restriction of modern day society weighing them down.

But as his eyes took in the 'guards' he had to say they had to make sacrifices in their security. These people weren't warriors and the guards were just townsfolk armed with swords from their blacksmith. He supposed with such distance from the other human towns and Kingdoms they didn't want to hire guards from other lands and potentially wreck their way of life with their laws and such. Which he could understand seeing as the laws of this time and era were less then pleasant for the average non-magical folk.

He may have been in exile for centuries, but his visit's with Igneel had been rather informative with how much the world had changes over the years. And least to say Naruto was not the least bit happy nor impressed with how it had become.

If you weren't a mage then you weren't treated as fairly as most, the common folk had to make due to relying on their own talents to make a living. From being a tailor, to a blacksmith and if you lacked talent in rudimentary civilian skills you were drafted into the Kingdom of Fiore's military. Plus if you had a problem then you couldn't ask for help from the countries Kingdom but from nearby Mage Guilds and they had to be legalized by this Magic Council that ruled the Governing body of magic in Earthland. You had to make request for help and pay in jewels in exchange and each requests was ranked pending on the difficulty of the task.

In all truth this system made Naruto remember his old time and how scarily similar it was to now, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

_'Of course most humans can't feel safe without having something to look too for guidance their like children who can't stand on their own two feet...'_ it was why Naruto respected villages like this that knew how to survive without the need for a ruling government or sovereign system to aid them.

''Naruto?'' hearing his name be called he shook away his thoughts and looked down at Natsumi who had a small frown on her face and though she may try to hide it there was a small twinkle of concern for the blond. He saw this, but didn't dwell on it much as he just put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. He felt a grin form as the brat tried to pry his hand off her head only to fail miserably, ''Oi! Stop that!'' she growled until finally Naruto lifted his hand to show hr unruly spiky pink hair was even more of a mess.

''What was that for?'' The girl aimed an exasperated look at Naruto who just grinned even more before speaking, ''Oh nothing, anyway why don't you go and explore the village a little bit while I go and fetch what we need after that we'll book ourselves a stay in the Inn. We can meet up back here in no less then a an hour or two.''

Seeing this as an opportune time to get away from the 'sadist blonde' as she liked to call him Natsumi all but agreed. With that she ran off as Naruto watched her go off easily taking in her energy signature should anything come to rise. Shaking his head his grin vanished before the blonde turned and started making his way through the villages trade district. He was in need of certain materials for Natsumi's training and he had ran out long ago.

She had meditation, running laps, the Leaf Concentration exercise and Shogi so it was coming near time for her to start learning more advanced exercises. So the things he was gonna consisted of a roll of parchment paper, a paint brush and a tube of ink. There was also the fact he needed to attain a map of sorts to get better acquainted with Earth lands geographical structure. To memorize all the locations, towns, villages and Kingdoms was needed so he wouldn't need to keep asking some random stranger.

Seriously these humans, every century or so they just like to redesign their great wonders and such just to appear more extravagant and hide their true dark disgusting appearance underneath. It was like painting a pile of dog shit gold, but while it was pretty to look at it was still just that, Dog Shit.

It was annoying...

However as he made his way into the district he stopped in mid-step as his nose twitched, a frown made it's way on his face. This scent was familiar to him and yet as he searched for where it belonged to he couldn't recognize it. Yet he felt it was familiar to him and he cast his gaze out amongst the towns people. Taking in every single person with acute detail Naruto's iris began to morph into slits as he searched within the crowd.

Then he found it...

_There!_

A flash of red hair...and Naruto after so long was greeted with a sight that once again sent memories long since buried rising back up. What his eyes found was a person, a child no less around Natsumi's age. It was a girl, but it was her red scarlet hair and brown eyes that were staring straight back at him. Surprise, Confusion, Familiarity and more swirled in the girls eyes and in that single moment the blonde grit his teeth as an ethereal image of someone nearly identical with the girl came to mind.

It was of a woman from his past, from a past he never wanted to remember again. Of his blood soaked world that haunted him and taunted him throughout the centuries. The woman had long silky red hair and she was smiling at him, her violet eyes crying tears of sorrow and regret, her voice was calling out to him reaching for him. Only for him to be ripped away from her hand and thrust forward to continue living against his wishes.

The blonde hadn't noticed he was gripping his hand so hard it bled...

_'Now I know my mind is playing tricks on me...it can't be...'_ he refused to believe it, he shook his head and did his best to wipe his mind of that image. He turned away casting his gaze away from the child refusing with all he had that what he saw was a figment of his imagination. Maybe he really was going senile!?

But then...his ears caught something, it was low softer then the breeze, but his ears perked up. His eyes went wide and a sudden urge of adrenaline filled him when he heard it.

_''...Naruto...?''_

He swerved around to try and find the child only for his eyes to narrow when the child was no longer in sight. His iris's were fully slit as his eyes scanned the area o where the girl once was only to find hide nor hair of her. His hand went up and clenched his heart that was beating like an erratic drum, ready to just blast its way out of his chest. The blond grit his teeth as a spike annoyance began to make its way within him. Was he losing it? Was the past finally coming to haunt him, to curse him with all his failures?

''...Fucking hell...'' turning away Naruto strove off determined to get away from that location as quickly as possible. Because of this Naruto never noticed the very same red haired girl hiding behind a building a block away from where she was. Her hand planted firmly on her mouth and eyes wide in both fright and shock.

Her hand trembled as she did her best to walk away...

This girl was Erza, age 7 and just your typical village child that lived in Rosemary Village, she had friends, a loving mother and father. She was complimented by her parents for her scarlet hair which she seemed to have inherited through what her mother guessed was through some ancestor bloodline since her mother had brown hair and and her father had black. Of course she inherited her mother's eyes and father's skin tone and both of their hot tempers.

She was very ambitious from what her mother would say about her, wanting to learn more about the world. Wanting and yearning to learn about the magical world and the history that surrounded them. She didn't know why this goal came to her, but she wanted to know everything about the world and its mysteries, the idea of using magic fascinated her to no end. Although she did have a fascination with other things, like the water, the color gold, and the word fishcake which she had named her house cat that exact name.

However there was much more to Erza then she would admit because it was out of fear of what her parents would think if they knew what she was seeing. It was in her dreams that made her feel different from everyone else. It wasn't dreams that were like any normal child's, her dreams always consisted of something else. Places she's never been, people she's never met before, techniques being thrown around that amazed her to no end. She even remembered a giant nine tailed fox one time glaring at her as if it was annoyed with hr presence for some reason. That had nearly petrified her for a whole week.

However out of these dreams she remembered something, it was the image of someone, someone she never knew yet somewhere inside she did know this person. Gold spiky locks of hair, azure blue eyes deeper then the ocean itself and 6 whisker marks on both of the mans cheeks. His grin at the time filled her with happiness and at the same time pain, she only woke up more then a few times crying in her sleep when she saw that person.

His name escaped her every time, who was he? Why did seeing him make her wake up crying? Why did he seem so familiar to her? And why did his name always feel as if it was on the tip of her tongue yet always escape her.

Just who was that man...and better yet...

Who was she? It was a question she sometimes asked herself, but left it alone since it always made her feel uncomfortable. Now today she felt today would be different that she wouldn't be met with those dreams again and strangely she was right, she wasn't which made her happy. So when asked by her mother to go to the market to fetch a basket of carrots he never expected to see the very same man in her dreams looking dead at her.

Honestly it felt as if her heart was going to explode...

His blue orbs froze on the spot, they were so much more vivid then in her dreams, it was as if she was looking into two pools of the deepest part of the ocean. It captivated her young eyes at how intense they were as they looked straight at her. His hair was longer then in her dream now reaching past his neckline, hiding his eyes along with two bang framing his face. However the faded whisker marks were the main thing.

It was him...

The man she knew yet did not know...

The man whose name escaped her...until that single moment...

It was an alien surge, foreign and completely unrestrained and it downright terrified her, it passed from her lips without any control over her own body. It was like a whisper, but she had heard herself say it, the mans name if him reacting was any indication.

_Naruto..._

Why did that name make her want to cry and smile at the same time? Why did she want to run up and hug him as if he was a long lost friend she hadn't seen for so long? Why did his gruff appearance make her sad and even more when he turned away from her at first.

But that mattered little to her urge to get away as far as away and fast as she could from this location. Its why the girl was currently running through the alleyways tying to get back home and hopefully get to her room unhindered. However since she was in such a rush she wasn't able to stop herself when another child came in front of her as she was about to cut across the street.

Thus she and the other child met head first...

''Ow!'' she grunted as she collided with the other kid resulting in Erza falling in her butt holding her head rubbing furiously at the red mark on her forehead. Looking up Erza saw the person she had ran into and was surprised to see it was a girl around her age. She too was on her butt rubbing a red mark on her forehead, but the girl had outrageously rosy pink spiky hair that fell in a mess past her ears and nearing past her neckline along with a few bangs hovering over her head. Her blacks eyes were aflame with annoyance as to what had hit her.

''Ow dammit what hit me!'' opening her eyes Natsumi's black eyes flashed when she saw the person that hit hr was staring at her with the same red mark on her head as well. ''Oi! Why'd you run into me for?!'' she shouted making Erza frown feeling slight bad ans silly for not watching where she was going.

''I'm sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going, I deeply apologize!'' she bowed her head as Natsumi just growled a bit before waving her hand. ''Ah well whatever, I guess I should have been more aware of my surroundings.'' she mumbled to herself awhile scratching the back of her head. Erza on the other hand decided to take another look at the girl, her rosy pink hair was an oddity, but she didn't have much room to talk with her scarlet red hair, but she kinda of felt something from the girl. It was she felt some type of presence she gave of that sent chills down her spine, tingling the hairs on the back of her neck.

She just didn't know it was Natsumi's overflowing magical power...

Natsumi on other hand did the same and looked at Erza and remembering that this was her first time meeting someone besides Igneel or Naruto made hr a tad nervous. Not being near other people her age and only around a dragon most of hr life and more recently a certain blonde sadist. So it was to reason that Natsumi felt a bit awkward being around someone in her age group.

Seeing as a silence had fallen between the two Erza decided to speak up first with a smile, ''Well you're a new face around here, I've yet to see you before so you must be a tourist right? I'm Erza, what's yours name?'' Natsumi blinked once, twice, three times before deciding to answer Erza with a sheepish smile.

''A-ah yea I'm here with my...Guardian and are just gonna be here for the night. And my name is Natsumi Dragneel, nice to meet you Erza!'' shaking hands the two stood up before the redhead decided on something. Seeing as she needed to get away from her current location and needed to visit her friends she may as well take Natsumi with her and show her around the village.

''Well, you wanna come with me and I introduce you to some of my friends? I'll show you around the village while I'm at it if you want.'' The pinkette blinked before thinking about it. Naruto DID say to explore the village and not to meet back for an hour or two. She had plenty of time and it did sound fun to relax and have some fun. Nothing could go absolutely wrong here...

Right?

Looking to Erza she decided with a grin, ''Sure, lead on!'' and with a nod from the redhead the two children began their trek through the village distancing themselves farther away from the district.

**10 Miles Away**

Walking through the forestry bypassing a nearby town was a man garbed in a high collared tattered black cloak with metal shoulder-plates; around his waist was just a simple leather belt. He wore loose black plants with a metal waist guard bearing the same metal plates as the shoulder guards. The man was tall and muscular with a healthy tan skin tone with slicked back shoulder length orange hair and a stubbly beard. His light brown eyes stared ahead of him with complete and utter seriousness for the task given to the man.

Gildarts Clive was not usually a man that was serious and straight to business, he was usually laid back and sort of a lazy guy in all honesty. Some could say he was a lone wolf which was true and a womanizer which was also true. However none could fault the man in his skills as a Mage, he was renowned all over the world as an S-Class mage of the increasingly famous guild, Fairy Tail,

He was their ace, their trump card, their super ultra omega weapon of awesomeness as Gildarts himself liked to say.

However today was just not a day to be slacking off by any stretch of the world. Nearly two months ago while he was about to be off on another 100 year quest he and Makarov was called in by the Magic Council themselves to speak directly about an issue that had arisen across Fiore. It had been pertaining to a mass increase of Dark Guild movements in the area. While that didn't seem all that bad it was the fact that among the dark guilds they had spies in had been rooting out all potential traitors. This cut away all information they had on them and their feedback on what the biggest dark guilds were doing. It had happened too fast, all the spies had been killed and their bodies left to burn in the wake of the movement.

The movement itself was too huge to accurately count since the number of Dark Guilds in Fiore were too huge to truly count let alone in all of Earthland itself. A scout reported on the trail left behind with a few Dark Guilds they knew only to reveal pure chaos and death in their wake. Villages outside the jurisdiction of the Kingdom Crocus and the Magic Council were ransacked. Children and adult alike were either abducted or killed and left to rot in their ruin of a home. It was a complete mass of hysteria and pandemonium and a matter the Magic Council was doing all they could to keep the matter as quiet as possible.

Because they, Makarov and Gildarts knew if this was known to the public knowledge it would get even more out of hand.

What made it even worse was sighting of creatures nigh seen in Earthland before, nightmarish beings that could only have come from the deepest stygian pits of Hell. It was just a rumored sighting of a few travelers, but they had seen creatures of such hellish appearance traveling through the mountains. Numbers unforeseen and without know how many they were made it all the more dangerous. The path these creatures took made it easy for them to escape the public eye of most besides local travelers, but it was the path they took the destruction and carnage left in their path is what gave them away.

It was _Demons..._

Unlike most monsters in Earthland that usually chose to dwell in caves or underground caverns demons were a whole other matter together. It made the entire situation all the more serious and threatening to the balance humanity in itself had made for itself for so long. Demons were not local to Earth land. They came directly from the pits of Hell, the Underworld itself and there was only one recorded person in the world that could command such abominations.

_Zeref..._

It was purely speculation and a wild guess, but it was true that Zeref in ancient times were the one who commanded hordes of demons. Which once threatened the very race of mankind with total annihilation. Zeref was the only man in history to be able to command demons, but seeing demons now rising up in Fiore left only one thing to conclude.

Zeref had died that much was almost absolutely certain, but his influence still reached across the entire world even after centuries had passed. Even when all records they had on him were wiped clean his influence was still there lingering like a plague that wouldn't die. It was this plague which made the Council worried because it showed that the only other plausible way demons could show up now without their master would be through.

Cults...

Zeref Cults that worshiped the Killing Mage as a deity, mages that threw away their morality and humanity and delved into the Black Arts too deep and became twisted unjustified creatures that deceptively resembled humans. These people were rare too find, but when found showed just how dark they were, human life's didn't mean anything to them. Only to serve Zeref in his honor was they all cared for, and as for their ultimate goal it only came down to one thing when it came to this Cultists.

The Resurrection of their Lord, Zeref...

So it made some sense these cultists found some way in the forbidden black arts to summon demons into the mortal world and even more so to control them. Because they were only ones truly deranged enough to go that far for more power. However with all this coming to pass The Council began to fear that something was coming, something huge and they wouldn't be prepared for it. Were the Dark Guilds massing with the Zeref Cultists and Summoning Demons for an attempt to start a war?

It wasn't too far from the imagination...

And this was why Gildarts had been called personally, being one of the strongest S-Class mages to ever live he was called to deal with this personally. To seek out their next theorized target which was supposed to be a village nearby and hopefully get a good count of how big this following was. Who were their Leader or Leaders? Just how big a following did they have? What were their numbers and Guilds that were involved in this? Exactly how many demons did they have in force?

_'And how many poor souls were sacrificed to bring those creatures to the mortal world.'_ Gildarts scowled in disgust at this, but it was true. Besides the Ancient Art of Living Magic, an Art Zeref wielded in Ancient times to create creatures that resembled demons. To summon a demon would have required sacrifices in exchange to bring them to the human world.

Of course Gildart's wasn't stupid enough to try and take on the force himself he may be insane, but not stupid and while he was strong this was something else altogether. If the force was as big as theorized then he would be killed plain and simple.

And Fairy Tail couldn't afford to lose him...

Grimacing at his morbid thoughts, Gildarts sighed and looked ahead of him and his scowl deepened once he saw black clouds rolling in ahead of him. Near his destination, the ominous black shade, the incoming storm that was approaching.

_'I got a very bad feeling about this...'_

Quickly Gildarts began to run as his feeling of dread growing by the second.

**Rosemary Village-Natsumi and Erza**

Natsumi had been showed around the village by Erza for a good hour or so showing all places, stores, vendors and places in and outside the village. It was a bit refreshing to her to be able to see a human settlement like this since it was a far cry from her home in the mountains with Igneel. Or traveling the road with Naruto while training every waking moment. Plus she was beginning to find a friend in Erza since their collision awhile back.

The thought made her smile a bit, her first real friend...

Currently Erza was taking her to one of her friends house which we find the two young ones heading. ''Well here we are!'' the redhead spoke revealing the Natsumi a small little house. Probably enough room for two people at the most. Erza continued as she walked up the stairs, ''This is where my friend Simon and his sister Kagura live.'' she didn't mention the fact she was going to visit earlier, but was caught up with the incident with the blonde man in the district.

Natsumi seemed to shrug although inwardly she as a tad nervous to meet new people and friends of Erza. But for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as the two neared the door. Yet she tried to shake it off thinking it was paranoia of being in a human settlement for the first time.

It because of this Natsumi was out of her element, unguarded, and not ready for when Erza opened the door after knocking that she and Erza were welcomed to a horrific sight. The entire inside o the house was ransacked, the table was shattered and chairs thrown to the wall. Ornaments, housewares, silverware; everything was knocked to the floor.

However Natsumi's blood chilled at the sight of a boy on the floor in a puddle of his own blood...

''Simon!'' Erza rushed past her heading towards the downed boy only to be blindsided when the door behind them slammed close before a cloaked figure appeared behind Erza.

''Kid's dead kiddo and so will you if you don't come along quietly...'' was all the redhead heard before she was knocked out. Picking he redhead up the figure threw her on his shoulder while another kid, a girl wit violet hair was held in the figures arm. The figure turned to Natsumi who was wide eyed at the sight, the first time seeing something like this and for her, a child not experienced with death made it all the more traumatizing.

But she tried to fight it and to help her first friend, ''Oi Let go of Erza you bastard!'' gathering magical power in hand she was about to launch at the person. Only to gasp when another figure appeared behind her directly from the shadows before chopping the back of her neck. Effectively knocking her out the second figure picked up the young pinkette and looked towards the first who nodded.

''Capture of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsumi Igneel completed, tell the Alexei to begin the operation.'' the second one spoke making the first nod once more before he pulled out his hand and pointed to his head. Deciding to relay the information through telepathy and get it to the leader as soon as possible because after all.

They were on a dead line...

**With Naruto**

Something was wrong...

Naruto knew this to be a fact the minute he heard an explosion a few buildings from his location, the ground rumbled as he turned to see a couple buildings ablaze. People running in the streets fleeing from the sight and screaming in fright. His face remained impassive although his eyes narrowed when he saw figures running after the people cloaked in dark cloaks. His eyes glanced to see in the distance an even greater following of these figures in the great distance.

Then hi eyes widened when the scent o something peculiar caught his nose, something he hadn't smelled for centuries.

The scent of Demons...

_'What the hell...'_

''Ah dammit, why now just when I finished getting the supplies.'' he complained outright, but inwardly he cursed himself for letting this come to pass. He knew he should have killed their stalker before they entered this village. Seems being in exile for so long made him both rusty and lazy.

''Dammit...gotta go find that brat...'' he started to go only to be stopped when a presence made itself known to him. The very same presence that had stalked him and Natsumi all the way to this very village.

''I am afraid you are too late to retrieve your little student, Sir.'' the man spoke causing Naruto's eyes to narrow before he turned around to meet the person. It was a man alone, by himself, he stood a good height of 6,0 or 6,1. His attire consisted of mainly a black fur-lined cape that went over his shoulders and went down to his feet. Underneath he wore mainly gold plated armor with a gold helmet. It's black eye-holes staring straight back at the blonde without so much as a hint of hesitation.

The blonde's brow perked his curiosity piqued as to who this fool was, but his words are what triggered his rising annoyance. ''Oh? And what do you mean by that? And for that matter, who the fuck are you?'' truthfully he wasn't in the mood to mince words as the chaos round him started to get even more out of hand. But the golden armored man simply reached out with his hand as if he was reaching out in a friendly gesture to the blond.

''Ah my apologies, my name is Alexei and as for your little student. We need her for a very special event that's coming up and unfortunately we cannot allow anyone with such immense magical power especially with one such as yourself to be involved. Personally I never would have believed it to be possible for you, an entity as yourself to appear again, but it seems my _friend_ was correct.''

Naruto this time scowled at the prospect of Natsumi being captured, but more along the lines of how this little prick knew who he was. He had made sure to quell his power to a bare minimum to that of nothing when he left his self-exile. Still the promise he made with Igneel rung loud and clear, for him to protect Natsumi and raise her till she could hold her own.

_'Dammit Igneel I told you this would happen...my return will trigger the events that are to come...you old fool. And now the consequences may very well hurt Natsumi!'_

Naruto began to clench his teeth which slowly began to lengthen into fangs, his iris's began to quiver before forming into slits.

''But I digress, seeing as you truly are here I have no other option, but to rip you out of this scenario although I was ordered to not to even try and fight you. Which is why...I shall use this...'' his hand began to glow before a small black shard began to floating from within his armored hand. It floated upwards glowing with a purplish outline and when Naruto saw this jewel his eyes widened in shock as he easily recognized that object.

''Oi oi, how did a mortal like you get a hold of that...''

The armored man chuckled ignoring the jab at the mass age difference between them before speaking. ''My friends of course, although I can't really call them 'human'...but they seemed to predict you would be here and told me to use this. Quite remarkable for them to have this in possession, a jewel of such legend. The Jewel of the Goddess Izanami said to be able to hold the power to send anyone no matter how powerful into another dimension and eternal trap there for all of eternity. Quite fascinating and even more so that they would need this to hold you...you must be incredibly _scary_ to make them go to this length.'' the man's voice took on a tone of taunting and a tad arrogant.

He was only adding oil to the proverbial firestorm he was about to unleash...

Naruto's scowl deepened into a snarl, his blue slitted eyes began to bleed red as he glared daggers at the armored man. This jewel was truly the only thing capable enough to hold him imprisoned for an extended period of time. And due to shrinking his body from his true form his powers were considerably much less powerful then in his true form.

How? How did these maggots get a hold of that thing he made sure to have thrown in into the deepest circle of hell long ago. It could only be used once, but it's power was to ensure complete and total imprisonment of the target. And for Naruto...he was on a deadline Natsumi was in trouble because of his own lowered guard.

''Here!'' the jewel flashed before it appeared on Naruto's chest. The effects were immediate as the jewel flashed a dark royal purple before straps of nether energy began to wrap around Naruto's form. More and more began to cover his body as he glared furiously at the armored man.

''You think this will hold me? Clearly you and your little friends have no idea who your messing with. You better be prepared you little shit.'' Naruto spoke his voice becoming deeper and more guttural as the straps began to close around 2/3rds of his while body. Ore and more came covering his forehead, left eye, chin, his mouth. And still the blonds voice was powerful enough to leak out from within his closing dimensional prison.

**''For when I break out of here I am going to make you experience pain the likes of which you have never felt before. If so much as a hair is plucked from that girls head...I will devour your soul! Be prepared...you wretched little maggot!''** Naruto shouted his voice causing the ground beneath him crack and crater causing a shockwave that blew Alexei off his feet. However the armored man was left stricken on the ground as Naruto's sole right eye just before it was hidden changed to a celestial shade of crimson that began to glow with primordial power. It's sole gaze threatened his very existence, made him feel as if his soul was going to be ripped out and vaporized.

It made Alexei feel as if he were an ant being gazed down at by a titan...

Then it closed...

The the prison completely closed around the blonde before it shrunk down in to a tiny purple speck before it vanished into nothingness. The silence from there on was deafening as Alexei quickly got up and backed away still feeling this new emotion of fear take hold of his soul in its vice-like grip.

''Just what the devil was that guy...'' shaking his head Alexei straightened up and began t make his way to his forces as the rest of the village was being plundered. He had to hurry and regroup his forces and gather the slaves and head towards the designation location set by the leader. Yet why couldn't he shake off his feeling of fear as he walked away from where Naruto once used to be standing...

If only he knew what he had just angered...

* * *

**Thus ends this chapter of The True Dragon, I'll admit it went a tad different then I expected it to be, but I'm satisfied with it nonetheless.**

**For those that were waiting for Naruto to help the village I'll be straight out honest with you, he isn't gonna be some kind of righteous hero of justice. Not saving people left and right oh no that isn't gonna happen. He could care less for most of the mortal race due to his own reasons and only came out to help Igneel with raising Natsumi.**

**The only humans he could respect too some degree is humans that stand on their own two feet instead of relying on some Government or Sovereign system to help them.**

**As for the Jewel of Izanami, it was an idea that came to me, I can't exactly say how strong Naruto is, but let's just say this. It takes the power of a jewel belonging to the Goddess of Creation just to imprison him which its original purpose is to seal the target for eternity. But for Naruto...well...he is severely powered down in his human form, but still...**

**It won't last long...**

**Dimensional prisons are not to be underestimated, it's like being trapped in a whole new realm with the realm being your cage.**

**Also yes I DID go there with Erza I haven't seen it done before so I decided to try it myself.**

**But I digress next chapter will be incredibly fun to write well for my sadistic twisted little mind that is.**

**With that said, I'm out and everyone have a Good Halloween!**


End file.
